


Little Sapphire

by Jinxitty



Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Nothing romantic - Freeform, angst if you squint, little jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxitty/pseuds/Jinxitty
Summary: Just a small little thing I wrote because I had inspiration. It feels a bit incomplete to me but I didn’t want to have it drag on. I hope you enjoy!
Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066961
Kudos: 7





	Little Sapphire

“Isn’t she wonderful, Traveler?” The small blue tiefling smiled as she leaned with her back against the door, her eyes closed as her mama’s voice carried through the chateau, painting the most beautiful paintings in her head.

“She is very talented.” Replied the rich voice of the faceless figure that leaned against the door next to the sapphire. 

“Well yeah, but she’s wonderful besides just her singing!” The small girl gave a rather adorable pout as she looked at the green-cloaked individual before her pout fell into a fit of giggles, not being able to keep the serious expression.

“I am sure many people believe her to have wonderful… assets.”

“Well yeah, she’s so pretty!”

“Not as pretty as you, little one.”

“Wow you like them young, Traveler.” The small girl wiggled her eyebrows, smiling as she heard the amused chuckle coming from her best friend.

“Oh I am much too old for you, my dear.”

“Pfff you don’t look a day over two thousand.” That rewarded her with a scoff before hands reached out to grab the girl, causing pleasant screeches at being picked up and twirled around before being set on her bed.

“Now, Jester, I believe it’s time for you to practice some magic. How are you doing with that one trick I taught you?” The cloaked figure sat on the ground in front of the girl’s bed as she pursed her lips before smiling brightly. 

The sapphire held her hands out in front of her and focused on what she was taught. Focused on the magic and the love she shares for her best friend. As she felt a small bead of sweat drip down her forehead, she watched as the lights of the torch sconces in her room flickered out before they reappeared. The girl smiled widely at that.

“Look I did it! Before long I’ll be crashing open windows and doors!” The Traveler chuckled at his tiefling’s excitement as he patted her on the head in praise.

“Good girl. Keep practicing and you’ll be the craftiest of them all.” With that, the cloaked figure stood and brushed themself off before giving a bit of an annoyed hum. “It seems that I have to leave for the time being.” The girl gave a said “aww” at that.

“Do you have to go, Traveler? It’s lonely without you.” She was met with another pat on the head.

“Unfortunately I do, being a beacon of mischief to others is hard work. I will be back, Jester. And I’ll show you something amazing when I arrive!” The individual raised their covered hands to make an array of multicolored lights to further dramatize his exit and as the young Jester stared in awe, he vanished.

For a bit it was silent, making the young tiefling hope that her mama was taking a break so she could play with her. Instead, the sound of two sets of footsteps sounded outside the room, her mother’s voice being one of the pair while the other was masculine and somewhat recognizable, probably a noble that frequents the establishment.

Jester gave a sigh in boredom as she stood from her bed and began to walk around her room. She picked up some dolls before setting them aside, not particularly in the mood to play. She went to her closet and thought about playing dress up, but that game isn’t fun without an audience. So she ran to her bed and pulled out her journal from underneath, deciding that art would satisfy her in the time being.

As she drew, she thought of her mother’s singing and her dear friend’s voice. She thought of how happy she is with the two of them. Her painting slowed down as her thoughts of happiness turned to loneliness. She understands mama is very important and busy. She understands that The Traveler is also very important and busy. She wishes she had more time with them both. 

Quickly she got rid of the sad thoughts and began drawing smiley faces with googly eyes, the drooling faces of nobles she caught a glimpse of when she snuck out before, and her holding hands with her mama and The Traveler.

Maybe one day, she’ll be important and busy and make the two as proud of her as she is of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr: https://jinxitty.tumblr.com/post/625990262029762560/little-sapphire if you're interested :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving support! I hope you're all having a good day/night/evening/timezone. Remember to love each other and yourself <3


End file.
